<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sock It Up by Kiiratam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049184">Sock It Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam'>Kiiratam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Weissian Conspiracy [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Ruby is oblivious, Weiss suffers, Wingwoman Weiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is trying to convince Ruby that Yang and Blake's relationship was more than just a friendship. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016274">Again.</a> This time, though, Weiss is working to secure hard evidence.</p><p>Takes place between Volumes 5 and 6. (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983040">My BMBLB fic index</a>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Weissian Conspiracy [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sock It Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Blake, can I borrow your socks? The ones Ruby gave you?" Weiss kept her tone light, hoping that Blake had actually brought them all the way from Beacon, and Menagerie and who <em>knows</em> where else-</p><p><br/>
Her friend looked up at her, ears cocked in curiosity. "Sure? They're probably at the bottom of my bag, so it'll take me a second." She set her book down - another one of her "romances" - and got off of her bed.</p><p><br/>
It was just <em>odd</em> how chatty Blake could be, now. </p><p><br/>
"It's not a sock emergency. I guess you didn't need cozy socks on Menagerie." </p><p><br/>
Old Blake would have just tossed the socks at her without a word. If she had even let Weiss borrow them.</p><p><br/>
"Not really." Blake was digging through her bag, still with that tilt to her top ears. </p><p><br/>
Seeing Blake without a bow was <em>also</em> odd. Given the intrigue Weiss was engaged in, she didn't exactly mind that Blake was easier to read, but she wondered why Blake had decided to stop passing.</p><p><br/>
Maybe she was just trying to be more honest. Like Weiss wasn't. "I know it's an unusual request, but I'm trying to prove something to Ruby." Which was actually completely true.</p><p><br/>
Blake grinned at her, which looked nice on her and made Weiss glad she was sitting down on her bed, because Blake? Smiling? It wasn't <em>unheard</em> of, but-</p><p><br/>
"She think you won't wear socks and sandals? Or just non-heels?"</p><p><br/>
It looked like Weiss was going to have to sacrifice her fashion sense on the altar of getting Blake and Yang back to how they had been. "Something like that."</p><p><br/>
Blake handed her the yellow-and-black striped socks, still grinning. "I want to see it too."</p><p><br/>
Weiss sighed. "I bet everyone does. Do you want to invite Sun to evening practice? He won't want to miss this."</p><p><br/>
And now Blake looked almost concerned. It couldn't be concern, this was Blake Belladonna of the <em>White Fang</em>. She wouldn't be concerned for a Schnee. But... it was also just Blake.</p><p><br/>
She laid the back of her hand on Weiss' forehead. "Are you feeling okay? What did you <em>bet</em> Ruby?"</p><p><br/>
Appropriately, Weiss could only stammer out a very Ruby-like response. "Things! Um, stuff. You know."</p><p><br/>
"Well, I can see why you wouldn't want to risk <em>that</em>." Blake was teasing her, and grinned widely to show that. It was a very Yang-like smile.</p><p><br/>
A hesitant knock on the door saved Weiss, and she thanked her planning. And Oscar.</p><p><br/>
"Blake? Ruby said you could show me some evasion techniques."</p><p><br/>
After casting a longing glance at her book, Blake said, "Sure, be right there."</p><p><br/>
Weiss let her go, waiting a couple of minutes for the two of them to get down to the courtyard, out of even Blake's earshot, and for Oscar to fully occupy Blake's attention. Leaving Blake's socks in their room, she went down the hall and knocked on Ruby and Yang's door.</p><p><br/>
Ruby answered her, "Yeah, yeah, come in."</p><p><br/>
Entering, Weiss found her team leader sprawled on her bed, reading comic books, and Yang, half-dressed, her hair up in a towel, playing a game on her scroll. Apparently wholly unconcerned about her state of undress. But that was <em>very</em> Yang.</p><p><br/>
"Okay, Weiss, you know this is official post-practice quiet time." Ruby kicked her feet in the air, not even looking up. "It'd better be good."</p><p><br/>
"Please, like I'd interrupt <em>that</em>. Yang, can I borrow your socks? The ones Ruby got you for your birthday?" And Weiss got all her excuses and explanations marshaled, because Yang was <em>going</em> to ask questions, and need to be coaxed, and convinced, and-</p><p><br/>
"Sure." Yang pointed at her bag. "End pocket with the scuff on it. At the bottom."</p><p><br/>
"Thank you." Weiss wasn't going to question it. She retrieved the black-and-yellow striped socks and neither sister seemed inclined to chat, so she just headed back to her room. Set both pairs of socks next to each other on her pillow, and pulled out her scroll.</p><p><br/>
She took a picture, and set it to Ruby.</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - Oooooookay, why did you send me a picture of the socks you just borrowed from Yang?&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - And Blake's, too, I guess?&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>Ws. Schnee</strong> - Whose socks are whose?&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - This again? Look, I told you, I got black-and-yellow socks for Blake, and yellow-and-black socks for Yang.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - Yang's are on the left, Blake's are on the right.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - Also, now your pillow is going to smell like feet.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>Ws. Schnee</strong> - No, it isn't, these are clean socks. And the socks I just got from your sister are on the right.&gt; <em>Message seen 9:08am.</em></p><p><br/>
Weiss tried to wait patiently as the minutes ticked by with no response, sitting on her growing sense of triumph.</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - aoingkandfglakjdnfgadfjng&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - THEY SWITCHED SOCKS?!!1/!?&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - WHEN? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON???&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - HOW DIDN'T I NOTICE?!!1/&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - I AM LITERALLY THE WORST SISTER. I KNEW SHE WAS UPSET ABOUT BLAKE LEAVING BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS ACTUAL LEGIT WE-SWITCHED-SOCKS-RELATIONSHIP-SERIOUS DATING BUSINESS!&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - AAAAAAaAAAaAaaAaAaAaAaAaaaaAAAA&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - Okay, I'm calm. I'm cool. I'm a cucumber.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - AAAAAH, and I TOLD Our DAD that I didn't KNOW if They were dating! I'm such A DUMMY!&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>Ws. Schnee</strong> - Ruby, it's okay.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - Aaaaargh, you were right! For months! - Years? It hasn't been years yet, has it?&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - When did you come at me with racist-McAtlas-no-fraternizing lady for the first time?&gt;</p><p><br/>
Weiss covered her face with one hand, typing out a response.</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>Ws. Schnee</strong> - Von Schliemann was definitely a bad source, and I don't blame you for not taking my point.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - First semester?&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>Ws. Schnee</strong> - Yes.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - LITERALLY THE WORST.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>Ws. Schnee</strong> - They didn't wear the socks <em>that</em> often. It would be easy to miss. I wasn't even sure until I checked.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - THAT JUST MEANS THEY'RE EVERY MORE SPECIALEST!&gt;</p><p><br/>
Weiss started typing out a response, but-</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - AND I KNOW THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL WORD!&gt;</p><p><br/>
She deleted it.</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - THOUGH, WASN'T THAT YOUR SISTER'S RANK?&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - Sorry, I'll stop shouting. Specialest Winter Schnee?&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>Ws. Schnee</strong> - Special<strong>i</strong>st.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - Oh.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - Well, I was helping you because you were right about them having weird non-BFF energy anymore, and it was holding RWBY back, but now that I have proof of more serious stuff...&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - ...Wow, I don't even know.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - I'd ask Blake, since she's our relationship expert, because of all the reading, but, uh, yeah.&gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - Okay, so - &gt;</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>R. Rose</strong> - What's the action plan, boss?&gt;</p><p><br/>
Weiss sighed. She still needed to keep up her cover story that she'd given to Blake.</p><p><br/>
&lt;<strong>Ws. Schnee</strong> - Do you know if anyone has any sandals? And Sun is going to be at evening practice, so you should find him something to do, so he's not too disruptive.&gt;</p><p><br/>
Maybe if she could just get Blake and Yang laughing together again, it would help.</p><p><br/>
Weiss would <em>prefer</em> that it not be at her, but... the humiliation would be a small price to pay. She started planning out her impending fashion disaster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>